


Polyhedron

by dentedsky



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Headcanon, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dentedsky/pseuds/dentedsky
Summary: Aerith meets her future self in the church.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Polyhedron

**Author's Note:**

> For ff7rweek, Day 7 - pale materia

The hole in the church roof seemed to let in the shadows, but the secret communicative magic that the flowers held kept the chill at bay. Flowers were the planet’s PHSs, Aerith liked to think: they were the conduit between the dead and the living.

Now, in the church, the night a blanket of quiet, Aerith was halfway through a conversation with herself.

Literally.

Aerith-from-the-future implored present-Aerith with unblinking eyes. “The Holy materia gives you the power of the Lifestream,” future Aerith told present Aerith, “within the parameters of its will.”

Present Aerith shook her head in incomprehension. “Holy materia…?”

“The one in your hair,” future Aerith explained, “the one our mothers gave us. Yours is unmastered of course.” She gestured vaguely before she said, “You should master it as soon as possible. Once it’s mastered, you will have access to whatever power the Lifestream has, _including_ what the Arbiters of Fate had, such as the power to create portals in time, and to see the future, and to show the possible future to others. Like this – “

Future Aerith stepped forward and touched her hand to present Aerith’s forehead –

_Plate fall, Midgar Zolom on a pike, the phoenix flies, Corel prison, the Shinra basement, the black materia, Sephiroth, my own death, meteor –_

Present Aerith gasped and staggered back, one hand to her own head and one pressed to her middle where Sephiroth had stabbed – no, was _going to stab her_ -

“Is that my future?” present Aerith demanded.

Future Aerith looked grave. “It doesn’t have to be.”


End file.
